


I Shall Die Upon This Hill

by DetectiveSnickers



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Hiking, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, gen z humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveSnickers/pseuds/DetectiveSnickers
Summary: A crackish drabble that I kind of think is badly written but here you go anyway :/
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 55





	I Shall Die Upon This Hill

The forest was filled with the crunching of leaves as the group made their way up the short hill. It was a beautiful afternoon. The sun filtered through the colorful leaves still on the trees, creating a warm glow. Reaching the top, several of the group took sips from their water bottles. 

"I have reached the top of this hill, and now I shall die upon it."

Steve shot Bucky a sideway look and said, "We've only been hiking for twenty minutes."

"Oh no…" Tony looked at Bucky and shook his head, "He's been hanging around Peter too much, he's starting to adopt Gen Z humor."

"Hey!" Peter protested, "What's wrong with my sense of humor?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

" Gen Z humor consists of jokes about death and photoshopping pictures of Thanos over whales and making memes of it," he said flatly. 

"Whanos," Peter whispered, trying not to laugh. Tony rolled his eyes and Steve looked confused. He thought that after everything, even talking to a raccoon, he wouldn't be phased anymore. Guess what? He was wrong.

" They have a point. I've learned that laughing about our problems can-" Bucky started, but Clint interrupted him.

"How did they get pictures of him anyway? Who does that during a universal crisis?" Clint said incredulously. 

"Sometimes it's best not to ask," Natasha insisted, not unwisely.


End file.
